


Join us for a fight

by Tried2walk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creepy, Detectives, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Dream Sex, Evil Snoke (Star Wars), F/M, FNAFish, Happy Ending, Happy ending for our couple at least, Kidnapping, Kinda, Masturbation, Mild Horror, Missing Persons, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible smut, Spooky, Tags May Change, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), no beta we die like men, not that creepy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tried2walk/pseuds/Tried2walk
Summary: Detectives Rey and Finn are investigating a string of disapperances, including one missing Lieutenant Ben Solo.Join the the Droid family.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	1. 1. Can’t wait to meet you.

**Author's Note:**

> A three part horror story with a little smut maybe? 
> 
> Lightly inspired by Join Us for a Bite by JT Music.
> 
> ~ Just wanted to make a few new friends ~

_ 1\. Can’t wait to meet you _ .

A dribble of ketchup splattered onto her deep navy jeans. Rey sighed.

“You’d think I would be able to eat without making a mess.”

“Yes, but peanut, I don’t think you can do anything without making a mess” Finn said, fellow detective and partner at the Alderaan Police Department. 

“Can you tell? Is it a very noticeable stain?” She asked as she rubbed at the stubborn stop vigorously, trying and failing to make it go away.

“Nah, dark jeans on the job are good enough. Finish up so we can go talk…” Finn replied, flipping through his little notebook.

“Paige. Ms. Tico’s siter. She’ll probably be too sobby to notice an unsightly detective.”

Finn glanced over at Rey, anticipating her report and giving a dashing smile. Anyone would be lucky to have that bright white grin sent their direction, but that was not the case for Rey. She suspected how he felt, but it was comments like those that just put her off.

“Sobby is to be expected in this situation. How about a little compassion for, ya know, the missing girl and her family?” Rey scowled at him. How could he be so nonchalant? sure , he’d been doing this longer than her, but wasn’t the whole point to help people? Save the day? Be the hero?

“Rey Rey, Rose Tico is famous. A starlette. She probably is passed out somewhere after a binder just like every other Tom, Dick, and Harry in the entertainment industry. Forgive me for not being overly concerned about someone who probably makes more in a week than we do in ten years.”

“Speak for yourself! Maybe if you weren’t out wining and dining every unattached person in lower Alderaan, you could afford a nicer car and coffee instead of always stealing mine! And you’re missing the point. A person is missing. And Snoke’s show is back in town. That’s the third time in 9 months.”

“Geez, Rey. Here we go again with the circus and missing people. Have you actually been to the droid show? It’s actually quite good. I could take you sometime if you’re interested. Maybe make it a date...”

The comment hung in the air for just a moment, heavy and stewing.

“Why do you always do that? Dismiss me, my ideas and concerns as if they’re nothing. And I thought you liked Rose Tico’s music? Shouldn’t you give a damn that she’s missing?” She huffed back. She’d only pitched the idea to him once and even to her it sounded a little crazy. But people were missing. Disappearing without a trace, and every time it happened, that stupid circus would be in town. Maybe she was grasping at straws, trying to see a connection there that just wasn’t but Ben…… Their Lieutenant was gone and after a few months everyone just seemed to get over it. Rey wasn’t over it. Sure, she was new and didn’t know him very well, but he’s the whole reason she got this job. 

~

Rey had been slumming it for years as a basic patrol officer. It wasn’t until a shared investigation that Rey briefly met the esteemed Lieutenant Benjamin Solo. After outshining her fellow patrolmen and nabbing the perp all by her lonesome, she’d walked into the station the next day with a personal recommendation from Solo to be promoted to detective. Bing, bang, boom she was transferred immediately and placed under his care where she was then assigned to Finn. Who might just be her soulmate.

Finn was perfect for her in every way, her peanut. They liked all the same foods, had strikingly similar childhoods, and for the most part had the same sense of humor. But for Rey, it was all platonic. All of her relationships had always been platonic. No boyfriend growing up; too busy fighting for everything she had. Fighting for food, fighting for a home, fighting for a chance to be seen. She just never had the time for something like that. Though she was definitely attracted to men. Man. A man, just one. 

The man responsible for saving her life and inspired her to do the same for others by becoming an officer. She didn’t even know his name, but she dreamed of him all the time. A redwood of a man with large hands and a deep voice. The sweet creature who pulled her from the fire at Plutt’s home for abandoned youth. 

The fire was probably a blessing in disguise, the fire. Ten years in that filthy, rotten place was more than enough. Another year and who knows? Plutt himself might have started pimping her out. The fire was caused by the meth lab in the basement that ‘no one knew was there’. But her strong giant pulled her from the smoke and rubble, all the while whispering “Hold on, sweetheart. I’ve got you. You’ll be okay. You can do that for me, right? Be a good girl and hang on. I’ll take care of you.”

The hospital staff said the firefighter didn’t let her go the whole time they treated her, not once. Said he stayed all through her recovery. A few broken bones, cuts, severe bruising and malnutrition, but she survived. If only she could remember the finer details, or even a name. Just a name even if it wasn’t real, just something more substantial to hold on to. But alas, she was not meant to know.

Her gentle hero was a volunteer firefighter, one who just so happened to be serving at the time of her fire, and the nurses couldn’t recall if he’d given them a name, so many people had been in and out to see her all through extended stay at the hospitals. Officers, fighter fighters, physicians, child services.So many people, and Rey had been too busy dipping between consciousness and unconsciousness, but she knew he was there. She felt his constant presence, never leaving her alone. 

Only, he did leave, at some point. He didn’t return when she was discharged, nor when she was placed with her foster mother Maz. She vaguely recalled that deep, masculine voice saying “I’ll come back for you, Sweetheart.” But sometimes she wonders if she made it up, stave off the hurt of not seeing him again. She did see him again though, but always in her dreams.

Sometimes innocent, sometimes less so. They usually started the same way, him pulling her out of the fire, whispering those sweet words. But instead of taking her to what she assumed would be the hospital, the scenery shifted as he walked her through the crumbling doors. A beautiful green place awaited them, full of lush smells and deep colors; a magical place. In the dream, he would lay her on a bed of sweet smelling fires, flat on her back. He stripped her of the ratty burned clothing before doing the same with his clunky jacket, helmet, suspenders and pants. She couldn’t see his face, but that didn’t matter.

Thick arms encircled her, running blunt fingers along every piece of skin he could reach. Rey was content to just lie there and feel, partly because she was unsure of what to do with her own hands. Her large man knew exactly what to do with her inexperienced, small body. He kissed every inch of her skin, trailing along her neck, sucking love marks as he went. Because in her dreams, he saved her because he loved her. A stranger she didn’t know but so desperately wanted to know, and love. 

He would lave at her small mounds. Nipping, sucking, biting until she was writhing in the bed of flowers and begging him to end the sweet torture. And when she thought she couldn’t take anymore, that’s when would trail his fingers along her slit. He found wetness there, an obscene amount. 

“Such a good girl.” He would rumble and suck her sin from his fingers like it was something meant to be savoured. 

“Hold on, I’ll take care of you.”

Then in the dream he would line himself up and thrust home. It never hurt, just perfect completion. Two that are one.

The weird thing about dreams is that she’d never experienced any of these things, and the exact actions of what took place were always fuzzy when she woke up. But when she did wake, she was always hot and aching, right at the peak of pleasure but never enough within the dream to push her over. Roughly shoving a hand into her panties to chase the sensations, squeezing her eyes shut tightly in an attempt to keep the dream. Make it alive, real. 

It was hard, impossibly really, to get off to a ghost. As her alert mind was dragged forward, away from her muscular hero, shame seeped in. It wasn’t even a person she was getting off to, just sensations, which probably meant she was just horny. A lingering reminder of her virtue and lack of exposure to male anatomy. She never dreamed of his actual body or what it would look like, just his hands and his mouth on her along with what she assumed was an impressive member. 

Her dreams had been more frequent lately, particularly the sexual ones. She even had a pretty steamy one last night.

Rey shook her head, she needed to focus on the present. Here and now was a young girl that was missing, and she and Finn needed to go meet the girl’s only living family. 

She choked down the last bit of her burger, sucked down a gulp of soda before exiting the car. Without bothering to check if Finn had even left the vehicle, Rey clicked the automatic lock in her coat pocket and headed to the entrance of the Resistance Agency. One of the tallest and most expensive buildings in all of downtown Alderaan. 

A loudly weeping woman was just inside the atrium, surrounded by a large group of business individuals in suits, clueing Rey into what could only be Ms. Paige Tico. 

Rey flashed her badge, clearing a path directly to the distraught woman. 

“Ms. Paige Tico? I’m Detective Rey Niima. We spoke on the phone early. This is my partner, Detective Finn. Would you be comfortable talking to us in a more private area?” 

  
  


“Yes. Of of of course.” The petite dark haired beauty stuttered.

“Snap, my personal attorney is going to join us in the conference room.”

“Much appreciated ma’am.” Finn said, sounding anything but appreciative. 

The pair followed Ms. Tico into a large hall, her fashionable heels clicking as they went before suddenly stopping in front of a large sliding door.

“Please make yourselves comfortable.” Came a calm voice, who could only be the aforementioned attorney, Snap.

“Because being a conference room reminiscent of a bureaucratic dungeon just screams ‘comfortable’.” Finn mumbled. Rey gave him a sharp elbow jab to the ribs before taking the newest seat at the ginormous table. 

Rey smiled politely when Paige handed her a cup of coffee. Not like she needed it, but she appreciated the gesture nonetheless. She didn’t know why people always felt the need to serve her something when she came to them during the investigation.

“I hope decaf is acceptable, I haven’t been able to touch black coffee since Rose disappeared. I need whatever few hours of sleep I can get without the caffeine keeping me wired.”

“More than acceptable, Ms. Tico. We appreciate it.”   
  


“Yes, we most certainly do.” Finn cheezed, giving off all the sincerity of a wet sock. Rey gave him a swift kick to the shin. The resounding hiss was satisfying and Rey moved on.

“Can you please walk us through the day your sister disappeared? Any little thing might help. If you’re comfortable, feel free to start at that morning. It helps to paint the picture of a typical day for Rose.”

“I can try. Though I don’t think Rose ever really had a typical day. Everything always moves so fast in the entertainment world, as you know. That morning was rather unremarkable. I picked Rose up from The Hutt Palace. You know, that swanky hotel a few miles from Mos Eisley Casino? Rose had overnighted there after the show the previous night. She and I went through her itinerary in the limo on our way that morning’s photoshoot. We did the photoshoot at Zorii’s Bliss studios. Shot a pre-recorded talk-show for The Morning Caf. Went and saw Snoke’s Droid show, had a bite to eat at The Cantina before we went back to our shared penthouse on 5th Ave. We were together the entire day. Rose was never out of my sight and we only used the limo to travel.”

“Okay, Ms. Tico. I really appreciate all the information but could it be possible to give a few more details about  _ when  _ she disappears?” Finn asked, a mild exasperated tone underling his voice.

“Oh of course. I’m sorry. Rose had left the penthouse around 9pm? Always goes out to drink with her posse and I just wasn’t feeling up to it. It’s all my fault. I should have gone with her. I should have begged her to take her phone.”

“And why didn’t she take phone, Ms. Tico?” Rey asked gently.

“Rose doesn’t like to go out drinking with it. Says it is a distraction and that she would rather live in the moment. She doesn’t take a wallet either. Most people would kill for the opportunity to buy her a drink”

“How does Rose usually get home then? If she doesn’t have a phone.”

“Same thing with the drinks, she would just ask to borrow someone’s phone in exchange for a selfie or autograph.”

“And how long does Rose usually stay out?” Finn questioned, trying to prove his earlier point about starlettes.

“Well, usually she’s gone the whole night, sometimes well into the next afternoon. Please don’t think badly of her, Rose just likes to have fun. She’s not irresponsible, she takes her job very seriously and she knew we had an important meeting here at Resistance the next morning.”

“Miss Tico, please note that filing a missing persons report is very serious. Is it at all possible your sister might have been mixing alcohol with drugs? And that she’s out partying somewhere still? It’s only been 24 hours.”

Rey was just about Rey to chuck her notepad at Finn. Detective 101 is that the first 24 hours are crucial. Vital. So extremely important when it came to the chances of finding a missing person alive. What the fuck is with him lately?

“I can’t believe that. Rose has never done drugs. She wouldn’t. She knows the statistics of celebrities and substance abuse. She wouldn’t risk her career and mine on something so passing as  _ drugs _ , Detective Finn. If you can’t find my sister, then we’ll hire our own people to do it. Maybe you’re not taking my sister’s disappearance because you’re  _ incompetant _ . That other officer is still missing right? Lieutenant Solo?” Paige spat back, a ferocious look on her face.

“Yes, ma’am. Lieutenant Benjamin Solo.” Snap piped in. Rey’s chest gave a sharp inhale at the Lieutenant’s full name. 

Finn knocked back the seat he’d been occupying, looking ready to fight the tiny woman. Rey had enough.

“Miss Tico, I want to personally apologize for my partner. We will do absolutely everything we can to find your sister and bring her back safely. We’ll see ourselves out now, thank you for your time. Goodday, Mr. Snap.

“It’s Wexley, actually.” The portly man next Paige added in.

“Yes, our apologies again.” Rey said as she hooker her arms around her partner and physically dragged him out the doors and back towards her standard issue police vehicle. 

  
  


Back at the car, Rey unloaded on Finn.

“What the hell is the matter with you? Paige is worried about her sister. Why the fuck did you have to go and rile her up?”

“Look, Rey. It’s exactly as I said early. A fucking celeb has gone on another fucking binder. She’ll show up in a few days. I bet if we ask the tech boys to search social media, someone somewhere has posted a pic of the girl passed out. Don’t get you panties in a knot.”

“You’re being such an arse right now! And you have no right to talk about my panties! Didn’t you hear?!?! Paige and Rose went to see that stupid Droid show. I really think I’m onto something here, Finn. And you will listen to me this time.”

“Oh yeah? And why’s that?” Finn asked, petulantly. 

“Because you’ll finally get that date you wanted. You’re taking me to the show.”


	2. Somebody purple murdered me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might split the last chapter into 2 parts. We'll see how things go. Thank you for reading! Any and all feedback is always welcome.

Finn did in fact, actually take her to the show. It had just taken much longer than Rey expected.

He kept making excuse after excuse as to why it wouldn’t be a great time, and he had suddenly taken Rose Tico’s disappearance seriously. Non-stop for a week they had been interviewing everyone and everything. Drivers, friends, photographers, fans, flings. Finn grilled them all. He always knew just what to ask and it reminded Rey of how much she needed to grow. She was going to be Alderaan’s greatest detective. She and her partner were going to find Rose Tico, and Lieutenant Solo, and all the other missing people. She felt it deep within her soul, just like she felt the Droid Show was involved somehow. And after all was said and done, she was going to find her... 

Finn’s gusto and determination to get every last detail surprised Rey. It was such a turn-around from how he treated Paige, and Rey suspected it was their plans to go to Snoke’s show that motivated him. He looked so nervous anytime she brought it up, light sweat dotting his brow and unfocused eyes looking everywhere but her. 

But after eight straight days of looking for this girl, they still had no leads and Snoke’s show had moved out of town. Rey was not about to let this freak get away from her. Finn’s reservations did nothing to deter her and eventually they planned to go see the Droids the next city over. 

They had agreed to meet up for a casual bite and Rey repeatedly beat it into Finn that this was an investigation and not a romantic date. That didn’t stop Finn from surprising Rey with a nice bottle of wine when he arrived at her doorstep that afternoon.

“This is not a date, Finn! Not!” She rolled her eyes at him, stuffing the bottle into her industrial sized purse. 

She’d drink it after the show, not before. She needed a clear head to be on the lookout for this so-called ‘Snoke’. 

“Whatever you say. But what’s dinner and a show without a little wine?”

“I’ll give you something to whine about. Get in the car, I want to get there early and see if we can scope out the place. Maybe talk to some people, see if they’ve seen Rose hanging around.”

“Am I really about to listen to this the entire hour to the show?” Finn asked, taking the passenger side of Rey’s car like always. Every once in a while, it would be nice if he drove. 

_ It might be more of a date if he drove _ , she thought and grimaced. No, she was fine with driving. 

“Do you think maybe some at the show will know this ‘Hux’ person?” She pondered out loud as they drove, anticipating a vague answer from Finn.

“I don’t think he exists. Wouldn’t Rose’s sister know if she was actively seeing someone at the moment? He’s just a fan theory, and not even a credible one. No one else noticed Rose hanging around one specific guy and besides, we didn’t find the name ‘Hux’ in our history or any databases. Just a ghost trail to go chasing down.” Finn responded without bothering to look at Rey. He was looking out the window, like the scenery whizzing by was particularly interesting. It wasn’t. 

They hardly spoke the rest of the way there. Rey parked the car on a ramp not too far from the theater hosting tonight’s show. Parking was key when going to a show, even she knew this. Because afterwards they’d both be too tired to want to walk too far on top of the long drive back. Paying the parking fee was worth it, they could just expend it later. Because it was an investigation,  _ not a date _ .

Finn tried to convince her into a high-ending looking restaurant, but she refused. Some street food was good enough for her, something that wouldn’t take too much time and she could do her scoping like she wanted. 

“A quick hotdog and a galaxy gulp?” 

“Don’t we eat that like every day? Don’t you ever get tired of processed crap?”

“No, I do not. I quite like it actually. You never know, this might be the key to living forever.”

Finn got quiet for a moment, watching as Rey marched right up to the food stand.

“Would you like to live forever?” He asked quietly. So quietly, Rey almost didn’t hear him over the hustle and bustle of the city.

  
  


“Sure, why not? That would be kinda cool, to see how time changes. But maybe it would be sad too? Outliving those you care about, though it’s not like I have many of those. I could be like a superhero! The officer who never died. Hahaha, I could have my own TV show. I think I’d look pretty good on the telly, don’t you think?”

“Sure, you would.” But she hardly heard him.

“I wonder if I could have my own theme song. But not like those dumb ones that get stuck in your heard for hours on head… or maybe that’s the appeal? I bet I could make a pretty good theme song for myself.” She mused out loud, lost in her own little fantasy while she collected her food and drink.

So lost, in fact, that she never saw it coming.

**~ ~ ~ ~**

A feeling of free fall, then nothing.

Pain. Terrible, agonizing pain. Blades ran along every inch of her skin. The blood in her veins crystalized, spiky and excruciating. Ever cell that made her Rey, lit up in a burning inferno.

The absolute agony must occur when she’s conscious, but it’s hard to tell the difference. She’s lost her sense of time, sense of self. 

In and out. Sometimes pure blackness and nothing, sometimes just dark and burning, aching, writhing pain. 

It went on and on. Every once in a while she could feel movement, her body being moved forward then back again. That’s when she learned she must be lying prone on a table of some sort. She wanted to scream out, tell whoever it was that was manhandling her to stop, it was too much. She couldn’t take a single second more of this pain. Yet no voice ever escaped her. 

She felt endless tears streaming down her face and if she could just make herself black out again, she would. That wasn’t the case. This hell was her new reality, any wakeful momemful still in darkness was filled with torture. Her tormentors were set on doing anything, whatever it took to cause the maximum amount of pain and suffering. 

She couldn’t hear anything either, beyond the shrill screams inside her own head.

Whatever this was, whoever did this had taken her sight and hearing. What better way to torture someone than by robbing them of their basic senses. Nothing was comprehendible beyond agony.

It must have gone on for days. Rey was unsure how she was still alive, if she was still alive. The endless suffering was too great, and she was ready to succumb. 

Her only and final thought was thinking that hell would have been better lit, and then a lasting darkness consumed her.

**~ ~ ~ ~**

  
  


Rey felt a power surge through her body, energy flowing to return life once again.

She blinked, once, twice, a faint clicking sound as she did. Ever so slowly, blurry eyes attempted to focus. Zoomed out, zoomed in until everything was perfectly clear. Little whirlings of machines, all working smoothly, propelled her consciousness to the forefront of her brain.

She was in a poorly lit space that reminded her of a dressing room. Scraped beyond repair wooden floors, strips and slits of fabric thrown about precariously. A broken mirrored vanity was directly across from her, but she couldn’t comprehend what she was looking at….

A life size doll? on a stand with various cords spewing from odd angles along the body was reflected back, easy to make out with its pearlescent body even with all the cracks on the mirror. Rey squinted, it looked like a girl. A girl dressed in a white tunic, that crisscrossed along the bodice and pants to match. A brightly shining gem drew the eye to the center of the doll’s chest, nestled just about the hint of cleavage the tunic attempted to bolster. 

If Rey could see this in the mirror, where was she? Swinging her head slightly to the right, Rey caught movement just out of the corner of her eye. She narrowed her eyes once more at the mirror. The doll moved as she had. What?

Her eyes fixed on the doll, Rey gave her fingers a twitch. The doll did the same. Only it wasn’t a mimic, it was in time with her movements. She shrugged a shoulder, tilted her head this way and that. The mirror showed nothing different, the doll moved as she did.

Horror began to wash over Rey. Shaking, she raised her hands to her line of sight, too terrified to glance down.

Shiny, white metal fingertips. She closed her eyes tight, willing herself to wake up.

She opened and glanced down. 

It was all there, the white tunic and pants, the lit up gem in her chest. She closed her eyes once more.  _ This is a dream, this isn’t real. This isn’t real _ .

Her stark white body. It wasn’t her body though, it wasn’t even  _ a  _ body. She felt like she was about to hyperventilate. There was no movement in the chest area. Rey wasn’t even breathing, but how could she if she was a machine? 

_ No no no no no. _

Metal, every inch of her was metal with black hinged joints at all the connecting spaces. 

She was going to spiral into a full blown panic attack.

_ Calm down, Rey. This isn’t real _ . But even as she said that to herself, she didn’t believe it. It was impossible to deny this reality. Dreams had never felt this real to her, ever.

Treat it like you would an investigation. What did she remember? Darkness. Writing in agony. Pain so tortuous she felt herself dying from it. 

Dying…. Was she dead? That seemed like a good possibility. What came before that though? 

It was so hard to recall, the pain was mind numbing and seemed to blur other anything that came before. Her existence was simply that, no beginning or end, just suffering and misery. Senseless. 

Food. That was something. She remembers food, she was excited to eat before the blankness.

She didn’t feel hungry now. Or anything for that matter. She dropped the strange limbs back to her sides and looked around frantically. Maybe there was an explanation. The dim room didn’t appear to be very large, and what looks to be other dolls around the room as well. She hadn’t noticed anything beyond the vanity at first, too busy with her existential crisis.

There were 3 other figures, all in their own stands lined up against the far left wall. A wolf-like looking one, a ballerina looking one, and a… pilot doll? All with different colored jewels in the center of their chests, though none of them were lit like hers. No….not dolls. They were droids. 

It was easy to recall everything now. The investigation, Rose Tico, Snoke’s droid show.  _ The show _ . She knew it was all connected, but no one wanted to hear it. Now she was and she was… a droid? Fat lot of good it did her, her ability to connect the dots. 

A creaky door suddenly swung open to the right of the vanity and her eyes darted towards it, merely glancing at the metal body parts in little piles on that side of the room . If she had a heart, it surely would be beating a mile a minute.

A marred, shrively old thing came hobbling through. 

“Ah, it appears our new Little Scavenger is awake. About time too, I’ve been promising your debut for nearly two weeks. Everyone is so excited for the newest addition to the droid family.”

The man, it would seem, came right up to Rey and appraised her with sharp, black eyes. 

“Kylo, activate.” He called, not removing his predatory gaze.

Rey opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. 

“Tsk Tsk, Detective Niima. Don’t you know it’s rude to speak unless spoken too? It’s pointless for now anyways. We’ll enlighten you just a bit. Kylo, here.”

Rey hadn’t noticed the wolfy droid coming to life until it stood next to the old man suddenly. A gigantic thing, like a combination between wolf and man that towered over everything. It was on two legs and dressed in all black, similar to some sort of military uniform. Bulging muscles were more than hinted at beneath the dark attire, but that was all metal too, wasn’t it?

Heavy boots and thick gloves gave no indication as to if the appendages were beast or humanoid. A ruby red jewel was smack in the center, shining just like Rey’s. A large wolf head sat on broad shoulders. A long snout with a large scar running across the better half of its face, bright red to match the gem. A scattering of moles; strange for a droid to have such imperfections... Hazel, mechanical eyes stared at Rey unblinking. A dim light reflected back within those eyes.

“Kylo here is well accustomed to dealing with newcomers and I get bored with all the doom and gloom, pleading and begging for your pathetic life. So let’s just cut to the chase.”

“You are not dead, nor are you alive.” A deep, synthetic voice came from the jowl of the wolfman. 

“There is no escape and you will not be given your voice until you’ve earned it. You’ve been programmed with everything to put on the show, Snoke’s Droid Show. You cannot fight. You can only submit. Let’s learn to enjoy eternity together.”

“Thank you, Kylo. Though I’m sure that’s probably a little vague for the Little Scavenger here.”

The man must be Snoke was right, she still had a million questions.

“I have it on good authority that you’ve been trying to connect me and my show to the disappearances of all those nice young people. Well you see, I don’t like it when little nobodies from nowhere go snooping around, trying to cause trouble and sticking their noses where they don’t belong. That would be you, dearest Detective. So what better way to get rid you, little vermin, than making you a part of the show?”

Rey glared at the, the….the demon. How could someone just snatch another human being and imprison them?

A wrinkly, decrepit finger jammed into her glowing gem and pain radiated through her entire being. She winced away from the offensive digit, but didn’t have much room to go with still being propped up the stand and all the wiring.

“You’ve been through twenty long, fightful nights. Some of the most back-breaking work I’ve done in years really. It’s quite a feat for a soul to be so resilient. I wonder if that has anything to do with your ability to detach from reality. Clearly you’re rather good at that, being the little unwanted rat that you are. You needed the escape, don’t you? To cut yourself off from what was happening around you and to you. Needed to pretend and get away from it all. It might have even aided in you in being able to put the little pieces together. No sane person jumps to conclusions like you do. Well down here, you’ll be staying in my dark fantasy. You won’t be escaping from that.”

Snoke turned and began to slink back to where he came.

“You almost beat the record, but Kylo here still holds that proud achievement. Well over 30 days of straight torture until his soul finally decided to detach itself. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you two were similar souls. Tiny little fluttering things, clearly desperate for affection. I suppose that’s why you’re both endowed with that hero complex and felt the need to ‘join the force’ as they say.”

Rey’s eyes snapped to the brutish man still lingering near her. She hadn’t been watching him at all during Snoke’s little monologue. Typical villain, he’d make a good antagonist in her superhero show if she ever got out of here. Though that seemed impossible for now and beside the point.

She looked at Kylo, really looked at him. The eyes, the stance, the air of authority, the voice. The moles.  _ The eyes _ . She may have hardly known him, but she could never forget the features of Alderaan Police Department’s Lieutenant Benjamin Solo.

A loudspeaker interrupted Rey’s epiphany. 

“Ladies and Gentleman. Welcome to Snoke’s Droid Show. Are you feeling festive? Because you won’t want to leave after tonight’s celebration. We open real soon with our newest droid making her debut. The Little Scavenger!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the wonderful FireWalkWithMe133, who only had to say "It sounds like a multi-chapter" to convince me to not make it a oneshot. 
> 
> This story is entirely plotted out and hoping to update quickly


End file.
